insidetheboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Pennywise
Skills It has a telepathic sense of identifying any person and what they are afraid of, and uses that information to It's advantage. Although Pennywise is It's favorite form, It also likes to disguise itself as ordinary folk to lure in prey. It often shapeshifts into a person's greatest physical fear, paralyzing them with terror, a rather effective hunting method. The true form of It is incomprehensible to worldly creatures. A metaphysical essence is contained within It, existing as dangerous, agonizing orange lights. Pennywise calls this his deadlights. These lights are sometimes revealed during It's transformations, and can glow from the underbelly of It's spider form. Anyone who looks into the deadlights is lucky to experience temporary catatonia, for others can go instantly insane. Pennywise often likes to carry around a few colorful balloons to go with the clown persona. These are nothing like normal balloons. They can float against the wind, come up through pipelines, and can pop at will. The balloons usually hold blood, maggots, or roaches. He can summon dozens of them at one time, and even choose who they are perceivable to. Pennywise is actually very nimble and flexible. He can do cartwheels, acrobatic flips, and even squeeze his body to fit into the narrowest spaces, including drainpipes. He can appear just about anywhere he pleases, even emerging from two-dimensional objects like photos. His arrival is often distinctly marked with the sound of giggling children. It is very vulnerable when It is transforming. Any outside interference with the deadlights weakens It. The various forms It takes are all highly reactive to acidic chemicals, and will quickly become disfigured upon contact. Also, ironically, It has chelonaphobia, a fear of turtles. This phobia comes from It's eternal enemy Maturin, an ancient deity representing creation in the form of a turtle, while It represents consumption. Personality On the surface, Pennywise is goofy, inviting, and friendly with children, all for the sole purpose of luring them in to feast on. But he can become sarcastic, and also a real bully to those who try to show courage. He can start with light, stereotypical clown banter, but that can quickly escalate to unapologetic menace. Although his sense of humor can be very corny, his consistency is what usually aggravates his victims. He is able to become an irremovable trauma in the memories of those who encounter him. He is purposely obnoxious towards those he torments, his goal being to instill fear, misery, and to never allow a moment of peace, so that others may know that his true place in the universe is way above theirs. His goofy side is much less intimidating than when he decides to get serious. An angry clown is a terrifying clown. Although adults are slightly harder to scare, Pennywise can instantaneously resort to his true violent nature, and with that, even the way he speaks is brutal. He will not hesitate to let someone know that he is not just some kiddy entertainer. He is definitely not above vulgarities, and will speak the worst things to break someone down. Empty threats from It are best left assumed truthful, as they can more or less become reality should It feel the need to fulfill them. Pennywise thinks he is far more superior to humans, and really has no regard for any living creature. Appearance It's natural form is unable to be comprehended by any physical realm. A huge spider-like beast is about the closest form It can manifest into. Therefore, It has taken a liking to the form of Pennywise the dancing clown. Pennywise is about five feet, ten inches, with white clown makeup, a red clown nose, red lips, and wild red hair. He wears a baggy clown suit, primarily yellow but also with colorful stripes, three orange pom poms, and purple-and-white frills. He also has white gloves and dark brown clown shoes. He will occasionally bare his sharp teeth, demonic yellow eyes, and long reptilian claws to demonstrate his more savage qualities. Relationships Alice Liddell Bela Talbot Gluttony Hiccup Haddock Jeremy Goode Mello Paine Rue Saya Skull Kid Victor Von Doom History It arrived on Earth during a cataclysmic event almost a billion years ago. Where It came from was an obscure void, as far as the dimmest stars. With the planet barren, It lay dormant, underground, in what would become Derry, Maine. It quietly anticipated the advent of humans. It first woke up to feast on them in the early 18th century, and from then on developed a cycle of hibernating and awaking approximately every thirty years to feed, typically on children. Those periods of time, around one or two years, were distinctly marked with inhumane violence, gruesome murders, and numerous disappearances, most of them directly connected to It's hunting. By 1957, It went by the name Bob Gray, but was more known as Pennywise. Resuming predation on Derry, and despite the disregard for seemingly harmless children, It then faced the greatest challenge of all after killing a little boy whose brother was subsequently troubled with haunted memories of. The brother and his group of friends decided that It had to be destroyed. An encounter with the determined kids in the sewers left It severely wounded, and thus sought escape, only to plunge into a dark damp entanglement of cords. Pandora History